


Snow fun

by Gwiazdka_Angel



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwiazdka_Angel/pseuds/Gwiazdka_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiccup and Astrid starts a snowball fight which leads to something a little bit more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snow fun

**Author's Note:**

> Hey... It's my first finished fanfiction in english, so sorry for mistakes if there are any.  
> Waiting impatiently for June and "How to train tour dragon 2”. Do you?  
> So enjoy :)
> 
> Toothless, Hiccup, Astrid © DreamWorks  
> Malcolm, Britta © me

It was frosty winter day. As usually, two best friends were in the smithy: Hiccup was working while Toothless was sleeping. Suddenly Astrid came in.

"Hey" she smiled and petted black dragon's head making him purr.

"Hello, my lady" answered blacksmith without interrupting his work.

"Are you going to stay here all day long?" she asked.

"Yep."

"Oh, c'mon! You can't spend another day working!" his girlfriend rolled her eyes. "You have to take a break."

"I have to finish that" he objected.

"You didn't understand me. It wasn't a suggestion or request. It was an order" she crossed her arms on her chest.

"Astrid..."

"No. I'm taking you for a long walk, right now."

"Fine" he sighed putting the armour which he was repairing away, and finally turned to her. "The sooner we go, the sooner we come, letting me finish my chore."

His girl grabbed his hand with a huge smile on her face, pulled him out of the smithy and lead through the village. Views were really breathtaking. Sun was sparkling beautifully on the snow, turning Berk into winter wonderland.

"You know, that walk was actually pretty good idea" said Hiccup about an hour after leaving forge.

"I told you so" smiled Astrid wrapping tighter her hands around his arm.

He kissed her in the hair, but when she turned to him intending to kiss him in the lips, something unexpectable happened.  
Big, cold snowball hit Hiccup's face, when another one landed on Astrid's head.

"Yeah! Straight in the target! Well done!" laughed the small striker jumping around. It was Malcolm, well-known joker.

"B-but have you seen who did we shot?" asked his friend, Britta, looking fearfully on angry, snowed couple.

"Does it matter?" asked boy airily.

"Well, if you asked me... yes, it does."

"Why?"

"Guess" answered female warrior instead of boy's friend.

"Astrid! Run Brit, run for your life! We're both dead now!" screamed Malcolm starting to run away, but he fell down shot by Hiccup's snowball.

"What about small battle as our revenge?" asked dragon tamer with a smirk.

"Yeah... you should be punished for your jokes" agreed his girlfriend staring at children.

Kids were too scared to answer, but when Astrid threw snowball in Britta, Malcolm started to laugh. Few minutes later, all four was laughing, screaming and just playing perfectly for quite long time.

"All right, everyone, that's enough" blonde viking finally stopped the play.

"No, why? We want more!" protested kids.

"Nope. It's time to go home" warrior was adamant.

"Hiccup, please" begged Britta with puppy eyes, knowing his soft heart.

"I'm sorry, but I have to agree with Astrid" answered blacksmith. "Otherwise, your puppy eyes wouldn't work. Toothless made me used to this, he does like that all the time."

"Go, or I'll punch you" threatened blonde, slowly losing her patience.

"No! We'll stay no matter what you'll do!" shouted Malcolm crossing his arms on his chest and sitting on the ground next to them.

Astrid rose her hand furiously, intending to hit the boy, but her boyfriend stopped her.

"Wait. I have better idea to send them home than hittng" he said looking in her eyes.

"But I warn you-"

"Don't worry, you'll enjoy it."

"Why you're so sure?"

He smirked and showed her.

* * *

Hiccup leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers, surprising warrior, what caused that they both fell on the ground, straight in the snowdrift.

"Ok, maybe you were right" she admited interrupting the kiss.

"Maybe?" he smiled and captured her lips again.

"Do you two have to do things like that? It's disgusting" frowned Malcolm.

"You won't forbide me kissing my girlfriend" Hiccup shrugged. "And if you feel disgusted, then go home."

"I know, you're trying to send me away. But I'll stay no matter what" claimed boy.

"Don't bother. They'll run away sooner or later" Astrid wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck. "Now focus on more pleasant things."

"As you wish, my lady."

He leaned forward giving her passionate kiss. One of his hands moved from her waist to up. He squeezed her breast, making her moan quietly into his mouth. Suddenly, Astrid moved and rolled out. Hiccup found himself underneath her and smirked going back to previous position.

"I prefer being on top" he muttered, now with a smile.

"Actually me too."

"Sorry, not today honey."

"Have you just called me 'honey'?"

"Yeah. What?"

"It's quite sweet."

"Quite? I'd say completely."

"Maybe you're right."

"Maybe?"

"Maybe."

"Ok, I've had enough. I'm going home. See ya" after another kiss, Britta surrendered and quickly went away.

"Malcolm, are you sure you want to stay? You know we can do this and more things all day long?" asked Astrid breathing deeply.

"I'll be tough, you won't defeat me."

"It remains to be seen" she answered taking a quick breath and biting her lower lip trying to stop the groan, when Hiccup kissed her neck with cold mouth. She pressed tighter the dragon tamer against her, don't want him to stop.

"Fine! I can't stand it anymore! You won, I'm going home!" Malcolm surrendered and quickly left the couple.

"Congratulations. You had a great idea" blonde viking smiled at her boyfriend.

"I told you so. Now, it's really late and I really should go back to the forge."

"May I go with you?"

"Well if you want to..."

"I want."

They got up from the ground and moved to the forge. When they were near, big black shape jumped from workshop and pinned them down to the ground. Toothless was purring half-frendly, half-warning, and he seemed to say: 'I love you, but I'll kill you if you leave me for as long as today again'.

"I guess he isn't so happy" laughed Astrid trying to stand up.

"Yeah, he probably is mad at us, because we left him here without a word" said Hiccup sitting up. "But he's also glad to see us."

"Sorry, Toothless. I'll never take your rider for a walk without you, at least your permission, ok?" asked warrior hoping this deal will be fine and the dragon let them go.

It was fine.


End file.
